Semper Tyrannis (TF2017)
The Semper Tyrannis and its crew of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The Semper Tyrannis is a major Decepticon battle cruiser. She's sleek, except for the parts that aren't. She is fast, though even with a head start she is caught by a flying island. She is powerful, though we never actually see her fire a single weapon. Okay, so maybe she isn't. She can however randomly change her color scheme from purple to gold. Truth be told, we know practically nothing about her. However, we know Scorponok chose her as his personal vessel when hunting down Autobots so she must have some advantages. Crew Headmasters *Scorponok (Stephen Keener) - Semper Tyrannis Captain and Decepticon Headmaster Leader. He transforms into a mechanical emperor scorpion **Fasttrack - It tarnsforms into a Cybertronian off-road vehicle **Lord Zarak (Tom Kane) - He transforms into Scorponok's head *Fangry (Roger Craig Smith) - Tracker. He transforms into a mechanical winged werewolf-like alien **Brisko (Eric Bauza) - He transforms into Fangry's head *Horri-Bull (Dee Bradley Baker) - Ground Trooper. He transforms into a mechanical bovine alien **Kreb (Stephen Keener) - He transforms into Horri-Bull's head *Mindwipe (Stephen Keener) - Hypnotist. He transforms into a mechanical white-winged vampire bat **Vorath (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into Mindwipe's head *Skullcruncher (Fred Tatasciore) - Swamp Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical saltwater crocodile **Grax (Milt Jamin) - He transforms into Skullcruncher's head *Squeezeplay (Chris Cox) - Saboteur. He transforms into a mechanical humanoid crab-like alien **Lokos (David Kaye) - He transforms into Squeezeplay's head *Weirdwolf (Eric Bauza) - Tracker. He transforms into a mechanical wolf **Monzo (Neil Ross) - He transforms into Weirdwolf's head Horrorcons *Apeface (Brian Drummond) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and a mechanical eastern lowland gorilla **Spasma (Nolan North) - He transforms into Apeface's head *Snapdragon (Stephen Keener) - Interceptor. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rex **Krunk (John DiMaggio) - He transforms into Snapdragon's head Abominus (Eric Bauza)/Terrorcons *Hun-Gurrr (Stephen Keener) - Terrorcon Leader. He transforms into a mehcanical two-heaed draconic alien and Abominus' torso *Blot (Dave Boat) - Foot Soldier. He transforms into a mechanical troll-like alien and forms Abominus' right arm *Cutthroat (Charlie Adler) - Shock Trooper. He transforms into a mechanical bird-like alien and forms Abominus' right leg *Rippersnapper (Jim Cummings) - Terrorist. He transforms into a mechanical humanoid shark-like alien and forms Abominus' left arm *Sinnertwin (David Workman) - Sentry. He transforms into a mechanical Orthrus-like alien and forms Abominus' left leg Other *Krunix (Dave Boat) Targetmasters *Cyclonus (Jack Angel) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Nightstick (Peter Cullen) - He transforms into Cyclonus' black beam rifle *Misfire (Charlie Adler) - Interceptor. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Aimless (Milt Jamin) - He transforms into Misfire's dual-barrelled laser rifle *Scourge (Nolan North) - Sweep Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian aerial hovercraft **Fracas (Neil Ross) - He transforms into Scourge's incendiary cannon *Slugslinger (Peter Cullen) - Air Defense. He transforms into a Cybertronian dual-cockpit jet **Caliburst (Roger Craig Smith) - He transforms into Slungslinger's laser rifle *Triggerhappy (Charlie Adler) - Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Blowpipe (John Moschitta, Jr.) - He transforms into Triggerhappy's compression cannon Double Targetmasters *Needlenose (Frank Welker) - Aerial Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Sunbeam (David Sobolov) - He transforms into Needlenose's light-burst discharger **Zigzag (Tom Kenny) - He transforms into Needlenose's electrostatic overloader rifle *Quake (Roger Craig Smith) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank **Heater (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into Quake's photon pistol **Tiptop (Dave Boat) - He transforms into Quake's gyroscopic destabilizer rifle *Spinister (Michael C. Hall) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter **Hairsplitter (Eric Bauza) - He transforms into Spinister's dual-barrelled target-lock laser rifle **Singe (Nolan North) - He transforms into Spinister's dual-barrelled flamethrower Pretenders *Bludgeon (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Electric Warrior. He transforms into an Earth-based tank *Bomb-Burst (Steven Blum) - Predator. He transforms into a Cybertronian V/STOL jet *Bugly (Dave Boat) - Strategist. He transformsinto a Cybertronian jet *Carnivac (Troy Baker) - Mayhem Attack Squad Leader, Hunter & Tracker. He transforms into a mechanical wolf *Catilla (Clancy Brown) - Surveillance. He transforms into a mechanical Smilodon fatalis *Finback (Neil Ross) - Naval Assualt. He transforms into a Cybertronian submarine *Iguanus (Steven Blum) - Terror Trooper. He transforms into a Cybertronian motorcycle *Octopunch (Frank Welker) - Salvage. He transforms into a mechanical red rock crab *Skullgrin (JG Hertzler) - Siege Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank *Snarler (Fred Tatasciore) - Assault Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical boar *Stranglehold (Robin Atkin Downes) - Enforcer. He transforms into a mechanical Southwestern black rhinoceros *Submarauder (Robin Atkin Downes) - Undersea Warfare. He transforms into a Cybertronian submarine History When Decepticon leader Scorponok learned that his nemesis Fortress Maximus had left Cybertron for Nebulos, he ordered his troops to pursue; the Semper Tyrannis carried them to Nebulos, where it was left in orbit while the Decepticons invaded the planet's surface. |Broken Glass| After a series of adventures on Nebulos, Scorponok and his crew left Nebulos aboard the Semper Tyrannis, pursuing Fortress Maximus to a new world. |Brothers in Armor| The starship ferried the Decepticon crew to Earth, where it was again left in orbit. |Trial by Fire| The ship served as Scorponok's headquarters for a time, until his troops could establish a base on Earth. |Monstercon from Mars| Eventually, Scorponok landed the Semper Tyrannis on Earth's surface in the Arctic, to rendezvous with Ratbat's crew. Upon landing, it served as a rattle toy for Piranacon for a bit. Starscream smoothed the whole thing over... just before he started a massive battle between the two crews, just so he could get his hands on the space-ready craft and go after the Underbase. |Cold War| Trivia Changes *Brisko, Fangry, Hairsplitter, Heater, Horri-Bull, Kreb, Lokos, Needlenose, Quake, Singe, Spinister, Squeezeplay, Sunbeam, Tiptop, and Zigzag all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. **On a related note: Sixshot and the Duocons were emitted from the story's adaptation. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Starcraft Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)